


Freakin' Witches, Baby

by Kymiex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean's more than a little distressed when his Baby is not a hot chick, Eventual Smut, Human!Impala - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ianpala | Ian Somerhalder as the Impala, Later I promise, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Witch Curses, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiex/pseuds/Kymiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks past Sam as his younger brother climbs into the car, and he pauses. There are two girls across the street from them, and they're both staring intently and muttering to each other. Dean notices one of them is holding a spell book at her side in just enough time to shout for Sam and reach for his gun, then- </p>
<p>Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so if you see any typos, please let me know so I can fix them!

Dean slides back into the Impala, patting the steering wheel. 'There, told ya there was a gas station nearby, Baby!' Sam scoffs, smiling. 'Do I need to give you and the car some alone time?' Dean smirks, elbowing Sam. 'Hey, don't you talk about my Baby that way. You respect her.' He turns the key, listening to the purr of the engine, and Sam rolls his eyes. They've slipped into a comfortable routine in the past few days- They've been too long without a case, and cabin fever had set in, so the first case they'd caught wind of, they jumped at. It wasn't anything big, just some witches in a small town in Iowa. But for the boys, the chance to get out and do something was exactly what they needed.

'So, what about this case?' Dean asks as he pulls Baby out of the parking lot. 'What have we got?' Sam pulls in a breath, and spins the laptop around so his brother can glance at the newspaper headline Sam has pulled up on his laptop screen. 'So get this. The witches in this town have been becoming more and more active in the past few months. It started with little things, stuff like turning people's mailboxes into chickens and their..' He squints at the screen and makes a face. 'Lawn gnomes into dogs. But in the last few days, they've started going for bigger targets. There's a report of someone's shed turning into a camel, and one guys claims his girlfriend turned into a dog.' 

Dean grins, and barely manages to open his mouth before Sam cuts him off. 'Don't. Just don't.' 'Bet she's still a b-' 'Dude.' Dean looks over at Sam, and frowns. 'Aw, c'mon, man. That was good.' Sam rolls his eyes. 

'Anyway.. Everything turns back into its original form after a few days, but it's started taking longer for them to turn back. The mailboxes turned back after a few hours, but the girlfriend has been a dog for a week and a half. Or, at least that's how long it's been since anyone has been in contact with her.' Dean makes a low noise. 'Man, I hate witches. How far is this town?' Sam hums, and clicks a few times before answering. 'About three hours from here.' Dean pushes the gas pedal down a little harder, and grins. 'Alright, let's go gank Harry Potter and his friends and maybe we can find someplace with a good burger in time for dinner.' 

Sam sleeps through a good portion of the drive, leaving Dean to focus on the road, the familiar, soul soothing feeling of the rumble of Baby's engine and the open road under her wheels. It's something that Dean doesn't think he could ever tire of- His Heaven, should he ever get to it, is probably moments like this one, strung together for all eternity, just him, Sam, and Baby. 

When they pull into the town, it isn't anything special. There's no outward sign that anything is out of the ordinary, here. It's just a typical small town- there are kids walking home from school, people out mowing their lawns. There's a sign strung between two lamp posts proclaiming a Fall Festival that should start in a few days, and Dean finds himself wishing they could stay here a few days after they take care of the witches, if only for the opportunity of pie he's convinced himself will be at this festival. Of course, things rarely work out the way he'd like, but he can dream. 

He spends the next fifteen minutes finding a motel, and he nudges Sam awake when he puts Baby in park. 'Hey, we're here. You wanna get the stuff while I get the room?' Sam rubs at his eyes and nods sleepily, opening his door as Dean heads for the office. 

The woman at the front desk is an older woman who's a little too invested in the soap opera she's watching to pay much attention to Dean. She swipes his card, and hands over the keys without looking up from the tv. 'Breakfast'll be ready at 7, sweetheart, in the room at the end of this hallway, here. We have coffee, a waffle maker, fresh fruit, cereal..' She motions vaguely, and Dean makes a mental note; Waffles. 'Enjoy your stay.' He gives her a nod, regardless of the fact that her attention is back on the television, and he heads back to where Sam is unpacking their bags from Baby's trunk. 

'I think our first stop should be to talk to the guy whose girlfriend got turned into a dog. Uh, Edward Shaw.' Dean perks up slightly on the bed, where he's spent the last twenty minutes flipping through channels on the old tv set on the motel room's dresser. 'You think he's related to-' Sam looks over the laptop. 'No. I don't think he's related to Tommy Shaw.' Dean snorts his disapproval, and turns the tv off. 'You're no fun today, man. Whatsoever. Didn't even laugh at my bitch joke.. C'mon, pull that stick outta your ass. I'm hilarious.' Sam snaps his laptop shut, shaking his head and smiling, even if he tries to hide it from Dean. 'If you say so, Dean.'

It isn't too hard to find Edward's house- It's actually Dean that finds it. There's an older model blue Camaro sitting in the driveway, with a license plate that reads SHAW71. 'Oh. It's- That's our guy.' Sam mutters, surprised and more than a little petulant that Dean found the guy because of his car, of all things. Dean grins as he whips into the driveway, and puts Baby in park. They're barely put of the car before the front door opens, and a guy no older than thirty comes out into the porch, leaning over the rail to stare at them, his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Dean is suddenly reminded of Ash. 

'Hi, we're looking for a Mr. Shaw?' Sam starts, but the guy seems to ignore him. 'Whoa, man. A 68- No? A 67? God, she's a beauty.' He says as he nearly falls off the porch. 'Mr. Shaw?' Dean tries, and finally gets the guy's attention. 'Oh, sorry, yeah. I'm Eddie Shaw. What can I do for you boys?' 'We wanted to ask you a few questions about a report you filed last week, about your girlfriend?' 

The guy looks.. A little sullen, but he nods. 'Oh, that.. Yeah, man, I don't- I've already gone over it with the police again, and-' Dean nods, and cuts in. 'Yeah, we read the report, but we wanted to ask you some questions anyway. Mind if we come in?' Eddie glances between the two of them, then at the Impala, and he nods. 'Uh. Yeah, sure, you guys c'mon in.'

Inside the house, Eddie sits on a recliner across from Sam and Dean, and Dean can't help but notice the posters plastered around the living room. Pink Floyd, AC/DC, Metallica, and Styx. Dean likes this guy more and more by the minute. 'Hey, you like Styx?' The guy grins, nodding. 'Yeah, I always wanted to be like Tommy Shaw when I was growing up. We got the same last name, y'know, so..' Dean grins at the guy, but Sam clears his throat. 

'So, Eddie. Why don't you tell us what happened? From the beginning.' Eddie glances between them, and he looks a bit embarrassed. 'Well, uh. I mean, what I told the police, about. About Dana turning into a dog, it-it seemed like the only answer at the time, y'know? I came inside from gettin' the paper, and when I touched Dana on the shoulder, I blacked out. When I came to, there was this dog on the couch I ain't never seen before. And it- I dunno, it was the same color as her hair, and just-' 

He grinned. 'And hey, she's a bitch either way.' Dean can't help but bark out a laugh, and when he turns to look at Sam, his little brother just glares at him. 'Is the dog still around?' 'Nah, man. It kept barking at me and when I opened the door, it just ran off.' Eddie shrugged. 'Anyway.. It just seemed like the only answer. It was dumb, I know, she probably just went to her mom's or somethin' after I blacked out. 'cept..' 'Except what?' Sam presses, and Eddie looks nervous. 

'Well, her car. That Camaro outside is hers. She'd never just leave it. That car's her baby. But.. It's still here. She musta asked one of her friends to come pick her up or something..' He pauses. 'Uh, was there anything else you fellas needed to know?' Sam gives him a smile, and pulls a card out of his jacket. 'No, I think we're good. When your girlfriend comes back, would you mind giving us a call?' Eddie takes the card, and nods. 'Yeah, sure.' 

Once outside, Dean huffs. 'Well, that was a bust. All we got out of it was that he went outside and then bam- Witch mojo.' Sam sighs, leaning on the Impala. 'Well.. I was hoping the dog was around, but I didn't see any sign of her, did you?' 'No.. Guess all we can do now is to back, do some more research, and wait for Willow to cast another spell.' Sam scoffs softly, and starts to climb into the Impala. 

Dean looks past Sam as his younger brother climbs into the car, and he pauses. There are two girls across the street from them, and they're both staring intently and muttering to each other. Dean notices one of them is holding a spell book at her side in just enough time to shout for Sam and reach for his gun, then- 

Black.


	2. Perfect Strangers

The next thing Dean knows is a dull ache throughout his entire body. He lets out a low groan as he rolls onto his side, and forces his eyes open. 'Sammy? You okay?' He calls, getting to his knees. When he looks around, though, he's instantly on his feet, grabbing for his gun. There's a guy lying a few feet away from him, and it isn't Sam. The Impala is nowhere to be seen, and Dean aims his gun at the guy before glancing around for his brother. 'Sam?!' The guy starts to move- He's lying face down on the pavement, and he takes a moment to shake black hair out of his face as he sits up on his knees, and looks up at Dean with blue eyes. 'Where's Sam? Where's my brother?' 

The guy blinks dazedly, and it isn't until he stands that he seems to realize Dean is talking to him. Confusion settles onto his face, and Dean's patience is quickly running out. 'I said, where's my-' 'Why are you pointing your gun at me, Dean?' And Dean's patience runs out. He grabs the guy by the collar of his leather jacket and pulls him closer. 'You're the only one here. My brother's gone, my car's gone, and you're here. Who else would I ask?! And how do you know my name?!' The guy just looks shocked. 'Your.. Car..? Dean, I-' His blue eyes go wide. 'This.. Is probably gonna sound stupid, but.. Dean, I am your car. '67 Chevy Impala. I-' He makes a soft noise, and reaches into the pockets of his black jeans. Dean pulls the gun to his chest, his voice low. 'If you pull some spell bullshit out of your pocket, I swear I'll shoot you.' The guy makes a sad face, and shakes his head. 'Dean..' From his pocket, he pulls an army man and a few Legos that Dean recognizes as the ones that should be lodged in Baby's vents. 'I was owned by John Winchester before he gave me to you. He took care of me, but he never loved me like you do. I was just his car.. I'm your Baby.' 

Dean barely has time to process what the guy is saying before his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. He scrambles to get it out, and hits the answer button as he lifts it to his ear. 'Sammy! You okay?' The guy who claims to be the Impala looks relieved, and his shoulders relax- At least he has the sense to look relieved hearing Sam's okay. He's a good actor, if nothing else. 'Dean? I'm good. Where are you? The spell sent me back home. I woke up outside the Bunker.' 'I'm still here, but..' Dean glances at the guy in front of him, and sighs. 'We got another problem.' 'What is it?' Dean can't believe he's about to say it, but.. 'The Sanderson sisters turned my car into a person, Sam.' 

For a moment, there's silence on the other end. 'The Impala is.. A person?' 'Yeah. I'm lookin' at him right now.' The.. Impala guy, grins at Dean, and Dean ignores the flip his stomach does. 'They turned the car into a guy?' 'Yeah, so you're gonna have to come to us, Sammy.' Dean growls, trying to change the subject before Sam can think on that one too hard. 'Yeah, I'll find a car and be on my way soon. Just.. Lay low until I can get back, and we'll figure something out then.' Dean nods. 'Yeah, see you then.' He ends the call, and sighs. 'Alright.. Let's head back to the motel, I guess. Nothin' else we can do, now.' It's a damn lucky thing that Eddie's house was only a few blocks from the motel, since the Impala.. Well. Wasn't currently an Impala. The walk back is still long, though, and pretty awkward. 

'So, uh.. What should I call you?' Dean asks, finally, as they approach the motel parking lot. The Impala-guy looks a little confused. 'You've always called me Baby, Dean.' Dean sucks in a breath, and he stops walking. 'Well, yeah, but. I always imagined you as a girl. So Baby kinda doesn't fit.' The Impala levels his gaze at Dean and frowns. 'Dean. You've never called me anything else. It's the only name I have.' Dean stares back at the Impala, and he finally gives in. 'Alright, fine.. Baby.' He fishes around in his pockets for the room key, and when he can't find it, he curses. 'Shit. I left the key in-' Baby steps past him, and swipes the card key to open the door, before handing the card to Dean. 'Left it in the front seat. Along with your wallet.' Baby pushes Dean's wallet into his hand, and steps into the motel room. Dean's left standing there, holding his wallet in shock. He growls softly as he pushes his confused thoughts to the back of his mind, and steps into the motel room, shutting the door behind him. 

Baby is looking around the room curiously, and the low noise he lets out reminds Dean of the purr of her- His.. Engine. 'No wonder you boys choose to sleep in me instead of in a motel, sometimes. This place is..' He looks over to Dean, who tosses his wallet into the table and reaches for Sam's laptop. 'Dean, what are you doing?' The eldest Winchester looks up as he slides into the chair, and shrugs. 'Research. Can't do much else right now.' Baby frowns at him, and crosses the room in a few easy strides. 'What are you d-' 'You need to rest, Dean. It's been a long, rough day. You've been driving since late last night without stopping. You deserve to rest.' Between the stern voice Baby uses, and the firm grip on his arm, Dean understands he doesn't have a say in this. And.. Well, he is exhausted. Baby's right- It's been a long day. 

'I.. But if Sam calls-' 'If Sammy calls, I'll answer. If it's important, I'll wake you. I promise, Dean.' 'I.. Alright. If he calls, you'll let me know?' Baby nods, quirking his lips up into an easy smile. 'I will, Dean.' 

Dean's so exhausted, he doesn't remember trying to fall asleep. He must have dozed off not long after climbing into bed, and when he wakes, he doesn't open his eyes right away. He thinks for a moment that he's in the Impala- The familiar smell of leather fills his nose, and he can hear.. It's playing softly, but it sounds like Lonely Is The Night. He shifts, rubbing his face into worn leather, and he lets out a soft noise, finally opening his eyes. He's in the motel room, a worn black leather jacket covering his pillow, and the comforter pulled up around his shoulders. He rolls onto his back, stretching, and hears a low voice from the other bed. 'How'd you sleep, Dean?' 

Dean rolls over to look at Baby, and he hums. 'Slept great. Usually I don't sleep well in motel rooms.. Not like how I sleep in-' He trails off. 'In me?' Baby supplies, and Dean nods. 'That's.. Kinda freaky to say out loud, but yeah. In.. You.' Baby chuckles. 'I realize this must be odd for you, Dean..' 'For me? I'm not the one who's suddenly not a car. Isn't it weird for you?' Baby tilts his head, considering. 'I suppose.. My body is going to take some getting used to, but the way I feel is.. Pretty much the same. My top priority is taking care of you and Sam. It always has been.'

**Author's Note:**

> So that was chapter one! I hope you liked it, and there will be more coming soon. Hopefully I'll get a chance to go back and do a few edits either tonight or tomorrow, cause there are a few things I want to change. 
> 
> Also, in case the tags weren't enough- 
> 
> Ian Somerhalder is my human!Impala for this fic. So when Baby gets introduced as a human, just picture him.


End file.
